Cameras are widely used in various applications, such as video conference, distance education, telemedicine, etc. The cameras can be used for capturing video data, which can then be transmitted over a network to a display device for display, to improve user experiences for these applications. Moreover, cameras are also used to transmit real-time videos of a location to provide real-time monitoring, to improve security.